All In the Eyes
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – It has been years since last they met, but with a single look all the pain of memories past come flooding back. JudyDr.Kay Yuri


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – It has been years since last they met, but with a single look all the pain of memories past come flooding back. (Judy/Dr. Kay) (Yuri)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Ahh well it's the same as it always is. I was listening to a song, 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera as it happens love that song so much, and this idea just floated into my head. 

**Muse:** Save me from Lamb and her floating ideas.

_Dedi:_ Save the world from Muse.

Lamb: Ditto!

**Muse:** Philistines.

_Dedi:_ Muse + big words - Lamb laughing her ass off. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade** cus try as hard as she did she just couldn't guess the never before seen yuri pairing Lamb was talking about. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do,  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you,  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit,  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss,  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this,_

* * *

**All In the Eyes**

Judy's POV

I stepped around the bend in the corridor and it was as if with a great roaring rush the years fell away. Time seemed to have had no effect on her, her skin was still pale and flawless with only the odd crease around her mouth and eyes to show she was no longer the eighteen year old outcast I had left. Her features were still fine and sharp with the slight hint of cruelty the curved blood red lips, framed by bangs of lustrous ebony.

But it was her eyes that caught me. Caught me just as they had so many years ago; bitter chocolate that glittered with dark secrets, slightly tip tilted at the corners giving them a somewhat almond shape and the only nod to her oriental heritage. For an instant they met mine, and a long forgotten heat pooled in my stomach. Her mouth twisted in mingled disgust and hatred even as her eyes dropped from mine, as if the sight of me made her feel sick.

Sharp pain tore through me, but I could not help but let my eyes run over her. Old feeling tugged at me even as fire coursed it's way along my veins. Voices whisper that this is what I've been missing, this why try hard as I did I could never make it work with Max's father. The heat, the intestacy and everything else that she had ever made me feel. Years too late the realisation came to me at last she was everything I wanted, and the one thing I could not have.

She made to step round me and continue on her way, but some instinct made me reach out and take hold of her upper arm, trying to keep her a little longer. Violently she flinched, almost as if she had been burned and roughly pulled free of my grasp. Hastily she stepped backwards, seeming to fear getting too close to me. Tears glimmered in the corners of her eyes; pain and betrayal swirled in their depths as they had on that morning, years before when I had walked away from her.

Memories filled my mind I had been twenty when I ripped her world apart. It was a different world then, being different was something to be discouraged and even feared, and she was certainly different. In a world of blue eyed blondes and brunette beauties her odd colouring had set her apart, she was lithe and slender with legs that seemed to go on for eternity, while those around her were curvy and short by comparison.

Fascination was how it had begun. Never before in my life had I met someone like her; so strong and independent. She was so sure of herself, and being around her was like a drug. Quickly the friendship between us grew until we were almost inseparable and the first time we kissed I felt as if I never wanted to kiss any lips but hers every again.

But it had been a different time, in sixteen years the world has changed so much and people don't understand just how lucky they are. Back then being in a same sex relationship was something to be looked down upon, and I couldn't help but blame her for the way that people had started to treat me. I loved an hated her in equal measure, she never seemed affected by the snide comments or the dirty looks that came are way.

I resented her indifference to society, and so had lashed out hurting her if only to get a reaction. It was stupid and had I been able to for see the far reaching effects of my actions I think I would never had acted in such a way. But I did, and looking at her now I can still remember how those dark eyes seemed to turn black with tears as she walked in on me in the arms of another.

Still yet I might have been able to salvage what we had had, if it had not been for the fact that with that one brief encounter I ended up pregnant. I could never had aborted my unborn child, but I was only eighteen and under pursuer form my parents, who were immensely relived that I had gotten over my _phase_, married the man who would become Max's father. In truth I was not surprised when he asked me for a divorce, indeed I was only to happy to obliged him, after all how could it have worked when I was still in love with someone else?

All this time she has just been standing against the far wall intense orbs fixed on my face. If she would just move or speak to me, but there is nothing but the cold loathing that comes drifting from her in waves. Suddenly my life seems to have been filled with too many lonely nights with her to hold me tight as I listened to her soothing deep honey voice murmuring of undying affection. Nights when I only had cold memories to comfort me, memories of the person I had blamed for my own short comings.

The love I have for my son can not be up into words, for he is my world, but seeing her once again after so long reminds me of what I have lost.

Hesitantly I took a step towards her, reaching out my hand as if in supplication. Dark eyes flicked from my out stretched arm to my face and the icy loathing in that glance seared like a lazier. She drew herself up to her full height, pulling further back from me in the process, her lips twisted in a sneer as if she knew she was too good for my touch. In that instant I knew what she was going to do, saw the muscles in her legs tense as she prepared to run.

I just managed to grip the sleeve of the white lab coat she wore before she roughly jerked herself from my grasp. Her legs were far longer then mine, and even as I went after her I knew it was no use. I had never been able to catch her before unless she had wanted me to, and now all she wanted was to be as far from me as she could.

"Kay!" It was a half sob, half scream. I yelled after her, but her stride did not so much as falter at the sound of her name.

* * *

**Muse:** Well it started nowhere, ended nowhere and never got going. 

Lamb: Uh-huh, and can you now please tell me what you didn't like about?

_Dedi:_ It's a love hate relationship; We love to hate him! Anyway **Iluvbeyblade** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
